Wedding Night
by nycgirl166
Summary: This is story of Tris and Tobias wedding night and them getting over her sixth fear. The story will much better then the summary!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Divergent nor the character's just my idea!

A/N: Just an Idea I been toying with for a while we all have read amazing stories about Tris and Tobias getting married, or them getting over her 6th fear, but not combining it, Sorry if the grammar isn't amazing I am just a person with idea I never claimed to be a writer enjoy

As they ran through a shower of black magic, and white rose petals they were greeted with cheers of congratulations and of course a few cheers of someone getting lucky tonight the loudest being from Zeke of course! Tobias looked at Tris and couldn't believe it she was his wife the one woman who was able to break down all his wall's and destroy the persona that was 'Four" was his forever.

He looked down at her and whispered so she could barely hear in her ear . "Thank you"

Tris looks up at him with love and confusion and says "For What?"

He can't help, but laugh because she does not know or understand the power she holds over him, "For making me the happiest man on earth today and for the rest of my days. Tris Eaton I love you more then anything my gorgeous wife. "

Tris looks up at him blushing at his proclamation of his undying love for her, and calling her gorgeous. She doesn't want to fight him about how she looks so just says "I love you more than anything, Tobias Eaton and I love being able to say I am your wife."

She reaches up on her toes since her high heels Christina forced her to wear have long since been discard and kissed him in the middle of the pit for all to see. Her hand slowly reaching around his neck towards his hair. He immediately put his hands around her waist. The kiss begins to deepen and he runs the tip of his tongue across her lower lip asking for entrance, She refuses to for a a moment and plays with him when she bites his lower lip, but then says " We can't do this hear in the middle of the pit everyone is watching us" in a breathy voice.

He groans, and then quickly sweeps her up into his arms bridal style and kisses her again. "Fine then we will take it somewhere more private so that there are no prying eyes on us'

He begins to walk quickly down the pit kissing her jaw, throat. or cheek lightly as they go all while hearing the musical sound of Tris's laughter reaching his ears.

"Tobias, where are we going our apartment is in the other direction?"

He looks down at her and whispers in her ear "We aren't going to our apartment, we are going to my surprise for you."

They reach their destination and she looks up and see it's in the Pire a small boutique called Angelo Cuore.

He puts her down with a huge smile across his face while she looks confused.

"What is this place" she looks confused

"This is where we are spending our wedding weekend. It's a boutique hotel that just opened it's called Angelo Cuore . Angel Heart in Italian."

They walked into the hotel it was completely done in dark wood stained black, with accents of red silk drapes along the floor to ceiling windows. The hotel was dimly lit to give a romantic, sexy feeling to the place accented by candle light." Tobias grabs Tris's hand and leads her to the front desk.

"I am here to check in its under Mr. and Mrs. Tobias Eaton" as he says the words Tris can see a huge smile cross his face at being and able to say the words Mr. and Mrs. Eaton.

The gentleman looks through the computer for their reservation, and then finds it saying" certainly sir you have the Honeymoon suite for two nights, Starting today June 4, 2013 till June 6, 2013. Is there anything else you will be requiring at the moment?"

"No can you just please make sure we are not disturbed I want to be alone with my wife."

As they walk away with Tobias holding the keys in one hand and his arm around Tris's waist. She begins to blush and feel that small panicky feeling take over one again. This has been what she's been waiting once they got engaged they decided to wait for their wedding night partially because of Tris's fear, the other while they may not want to admit it they still had some Abnegation in them.

A/N This was all the set up I will be getting into what you really want next chapter! Read and Review please


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own any part of Divergent just this idea!

As they walk towards the elevator Tobias notices that Tris's breathing begins to change and becomes slightly off. He leans down into her ear and says softly "Breathe"

She looks up at him and smiles shyly and takes a deep breathe. When the elevator comes he takes the key and put it into a slot and presses Penthouse.

She looks up at him and laughingly says "we are staying in the penthouse? Pretty funny considering I am married to the man with a fear of heights."

"The only view that I will be concerned with this weekend is you, my beautiful wife." He follows it with a wink.

When the doors open they are greeted with a large living room very much similar the lobby down stairs with candles lit everywhere and rose petals scattered across the room leading to the bedroom. Tris quickly goes and closes all the drapes to the windows knowing the view of how far up they are will freak Tobias out. She then sees in a corner a table a miniature exact replica of their wedding cake they just left at their wedding reception with an ice bucket holding some type of bottle.

He looks down at Tris and says "Do you like it?"

"Like it, I love it! How did you all this?

"Some planning, with Christina's help of course. Now would you like some Dauntless wedding cake Mrs. Eaton?"

"I would love some Mr. Eaton."

As he walks away to cut the cake Tris continues to walk around amazed at everything he did. She then sees a glass being offered to a toasting flute. "What is this?"

"Sparkling Cider, I remember how you got the first time you drank."

Tris then groans and says "Don't remind me the marching band was in my head all day."

She walks towards the table where the cake is now cut and waiting for them, when Tobias grabs her and runs a finger along her mouth leaving lines of chocolate on her lips. He then proceeds to kiss her slowly his hands wrapped around her face and slowly descending down to her sides towards her waist. Tris's hand goes up towards his neck and plays with his hair where she begins to deepen the kiss. He pulls away for an inch and says

"I never knew dauntless cake could taste any better in till I had I had it on you."

He then moves back to kiss her check, her jaw, her neck while listening to her breathing pick up while he works his way back up to lips slowly leaning her against the table so that he can lay on top of her. He runs his tongue along her lower lip asking for entrance where she open its very slowly for him to begin to massage her tongue, when a moan admits itself from her throat. Hearing this makes Tobias just kiss her harder and his hands begin to start wandering touching her waist wandering down the sides of her up legs that are covered by her wedding dress. She pulls back slightly to take a breath her nerves overwhelming her.

She reaches for the sparkling cider and takes a long sip trying to calm her nerves. Inside she feels an equal part nerves and wanting for this man who is now her husband going inside her brain as they do battle over which side will win.

Tobias walks over and put his hands around her waist and kisses the side of her head.

"Tris, relax it will be okay we have all the time in the work, Just know that I love you and I want to make you happy,"

She just looks up at him with tears in her eyes and says "Thank You"

"By the way I know you couldn't stay in your wedding dress all weekend. I had Christina pack you a bag of stuff for you to have this weekend. It's on the bed in the other room.'

Tris wanders into the bedroom and the first thing she sees is a big four poster bed just like the one in her fear simulation. She slowly looks at the bed and says to herself in a whisper

"This is not my fear simulation there will not be a fake Tobias, who will pressure me into doing something I don't want."

She slowly moves to the bed and look into her bag that Christina packed and inside is a wrapped box with a card. The card says

HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR WEDDING NIGHT! Use what's inside. Can't wait for details

Xoxo

Christina.

Tris takes out the wrapped package and begins to open it and sees it's a silvery grey night gown with black lace covering the chest area, and a matching robe. She walks slowly into the bathroom with the box. And begins to change into it taking off her wedding gown and draping it over the chaise in the bathroom, letting her hair out of the complicated knot Christina had put in. She put on the delicate nightgown of silvery grey silk that falls down in between her mid-thigh and knee, and see that it covers her small chest in black lace and exposes her raven tattoos including the newest one a heart with a raven in the center to symbolizes Tobias. She carefully put on the robe thanking Christina for knowing that she would want something to make her feel less exposed and realized she chose these colors to symbolize her past life the silvery/grey symbolizing Abnegation, and black symbolizing her new life as a Dauntless Member. She puts on some Flora perfume sitting by the sink. And then hears.

""'Tris are you coming out of there?"'"

A/N I know I said I would get to the juicy part this chapter but I didn't know when I started writing this that so many ideas would come to my mind. I wanted to make this really romantic because considering how they were written they wouldn't jump to having sex the second they got into the room. I promise its coming I hope you are enjoying it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank You so much anyone who has follow, reviewed, or even read this so far. I am in no way a writer at all. This all started with some simple idea that I thought would not be that long, but as I wrote I decided I wanted to make this longer and really romantic. I hope you are enjoying it. **

Tris opens up the plastic container and takes out one of the small pills quickly swallowing it. She opens the door slowly peering out at Tobias who is sitting on the bed his shirt open his ties hanging loose around his neck and black chucks sitting on the side of the bed. When he hears the door creek open he quickly looks up his eyes instantly shining when sees Tris open up the door and just mouths "wow."She slowly comes out rubbing her arms across the fabric of the robe feeling exposed and insecure. When he come back to senses from seeing her like this he takes two strides across the room and pries her arms away from her body and lifts them over her head while slowly and gently pushing her against the wall.

He leaned into her and whispered into her ear "You look gorgeous, and beyond sexy! I can't believe you are my wife."

She looks up and is blushing and he slowly dips his head and lightly kisses her teasing her as she tries to deepen the kiss. Every time she tries he pulls away and kisses somewhere else first the sensitive spot behind her ear, the next time her jaw, the neck doing it in an ascending order all while holding her arms above her.

Finally she moans "Tobias, please let me kiss!"

He looks up at her with a devilish smile "I thought I was"

"Not the way I want to. Now please let me kiss you1" she moans into his neck

The next thing she know he sweeps her off her feet bridal style and leads he to the bed that she not notices for the first time is covered in rose petals the same color as their wedding flowers and they are all across the room the sweet perfume tickling her nose. He gently places her on the bed and lays on top of her careful not put too much of his weight on her small body. He then leans down and begins to kiss her forehead, down her eyelids to her nose making a slow trail to her trembling lips that are slightly swollen from their previous kisses. When he finally reaches her lips he begins to kiss her slowly adding a little pressure at a time gliding his tongue across her lower lip asking for entrance. She slowly opens her mouth her hands going up towards his neck where she begins to play with his hair. While his tongue begins to caress her tongue slowly and begins to do a slow dance in her mouth. his hands start out on her shoulders and ever so gently beginning to glide the robe off of her slowly not to frighten her. When he has it off her shoulders his hand begin to move down slowly from her shoulders to her sides to her hips trying to control himself knowing he is so close her to her and her silky skin. Tris feeling exposed removes his tie with a shaky hand and begins to unbutton his shirt and take it off of him wanting to feel his skin against her body. Only to find a road block underneath his shirt was a white wife beater that she quickly took off of him desperate not to be the only one half-dressed she quickly takes it off. Then looking upon him instead of just seeing the Dauntless Flames that come across the side of his body was new fresh ink that she had never seen on his body before right above his heart a Ferris Wheel in the middle of it in script was her name with a Raven taking flight above it .

"When did you do this?" she asked with a questioning air.

"Yesterday morning when Christina made us say goodbye. Do you like it? I wanted you to know you will always be the only one to be on and in my heart. I love you Tris "

"Tobias I love it, and I love you'

She then forces him to roll over and now she is laying on top of him feeiing his beating heart underneath the tattoo that is to symbolize his love for her. She begins to slowly kiss the spot where the new tattoo is around his shoulder and chest moving up towards the sensitive spot underneath his jaw. All the while Tobias is moving the robe off her body and slowly taking the straps of nightgown off of her to kiss her slight shoulders. His hand move towards her chest where they touch the sides of chest and he looks up at her with lust and want and emotions that she has never seen in his eyes that she can't name.

Tobias looks at Tris "You are perfect to me I wouldn't want you any other way so take a deep breathe. Right now I just want to make you happy and feel things you never felt before."

Tris then reaches up and crushes her lips to him not even asking entrance to his mouth kissing him with all the passion she feels. While doing this Tobias slowly moves his hand across her chest taking out her left breast from the night gown and very slowly blows a breath across her nipple causing it to become erect immediately. He then moves to touch it very slowly with ghost like finger tips across her nipple to the side causing her to shiver with want. After doing this a few times she is whimpering asking him to touch her anywhere he then takes his mouth and begin to kiss her breast slowly taking the nipple in his mouth and massaging it, all while starting the same process with his fingers to the other breast. When he removes his mouth in an agonizing slow motion she can't help but protest in till he gets to the other side blows on her already erect nipple and does the same thing again he did to the other one. At this point Tris is beyond out of control with wanting for him, but he looks up at her and says

"Right now I want to make you happy and take my time on you nice and slow" he whispers in her ear all while blowing on it gently'

**A/N PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I would love your thoughts and ideas. I like the idea they are taking it slow and not jumping into it right away especially with Tris's fear. I am going to have it where Tobias makes her feel want and lust before they have sex. They will definitely I promise thought by the end of night have sex. Please let me know if you like so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N DID NOT PUT THIS UP IN THE LAST CHAPTER STILL DON'T OWN DIVERGENT OR THE CHARACTERS!**

He then begins to nip, lick, and suck on her earlobes enjoying the squirming sensation he is causing her to feel underneath him, all the while her breathe is tickling his neck in short, slow, bursts. Her not having anything to do with her hands begins to lightly touch the dauntless flames that lick across his sides. At that moment she has an overwhelming need to want to run her lips and tongue across those flames and start a line of flames down his body like he is causing her. Before she could even consider doing so she feels his hands moving down to the edge of the night gown and slowly and carefully he begins to move it up her body, always with his eyes on her face and a small playful smile across his face. She has to keep herself from grabbing the hem and pulling it down still self-conscious of her body. And allowing Tobias to see her like no one has before. When he gets to the top he crushes his lips to hers and kisses her again with all the passion in the world distracting her as he takes the rest of the night gown off of her body. He then slowly pulls himself away from her lips and begins to slowly kiss a trail down the hollow of her throat, down the center of her body once again taking a moment to play with her nipples. The whole time her mind was fighting a war in in itself. One part fear that is soon quickly losing out to the side that wants to keep feeling the sensations that is beginning to build and tug t deep down between her in the place that she has never even explored herself.

She whispers in a voice that she has never heard before come out of her mouth

"If all I have left is this little thong, I think you should lose your pants. Don't you think that is fair?"

"Since when does Dauntless play fair?" he says with a playful wink. In their relationship they always liked to tease and play with each other just not in the realm of the bedroom.

In reality Tobias would love to lose his pants because they are beginning to feel two sizes too small around his crotch, because being so close to her now naked body is driving him crazy.

She responds back "since now"

And quickly rolls over and starts to trail her tongue and lips down his naked chest and begins to kiss and lick the flames that lick his side that she fantasized about doing just mere moments ago. Her hands begins to slowly goes towards his belt and begins to open it very painfully slow all while hearing Tobias breath begin to pick up its pace. She pulls the belt out of its loops slowly dragging out the process, and then throws it on the floor. Tobias breath begins to pick up even more if that's possible as her hand goes towards his pants button and opens it quickly. She feels his crotch twitch when she brushes against it as she opens his zipper blushing at the reaction she can cause him just barely touching him.

At that moment he picks her up and flips her over his pants falling to his ankle which he quickly pushes them off his body with his feet. She gasps when she feel him poking her in the upper thigh. He has always been very careful to keep it away from in risk of scaring or make her feel like he is trying to make her do something she wasn't ready for. It had the opposite effect at this moment making her curious to want to touch him in boxers, and know what it's like to feel him against her sweaty palm, She tentatively reaches down to touch him.

He groans at her touch and says in a hoarse voice "If you keep this up I won't get to finish what I had already started with you."

"I thought you already finished Mr. Eaton"

"Not even close Mrs. Eaton"

He then proceeds down to her foot and starts to leave small kisses on her foot all the way up to her knee, and then switches to the other leg leaving a trail of fire with his kisses. When he was done with her lower leg he moves up her to her upper thigh and begins to leave a trail of fire up her leg along with little teeth marks along her thighs alternating each leg after every kiss and bite. When he get up to her thong he lightly touch hers, and feels it wet with want for him.

By now she is whimpering and crying "Tobias, please touch me I can't take this any more of this"

He gently takes the last piece of her clothing off of her quickly and travels back to where he just was. With ghost like fingers he runs his fingers up and down the seam of her while she is moaning and whimpering saying

"please, please touch me."

He then with one finger enters her his finger is quickly filled with her want for him. He moves his finger in and out of her up and down then adds a second finger he begins to speed it up and then slow it down. Her moans were reaching his ears and he became harder if it's possible at listening to her knowing he is the cause of those sounds coming from her perfect mouth. He then moves his finger to where he knows she wants it, but doesn't know how to express it. When he touch her clit she gasps and her back arches immediately then the sounds come out of mouth in a continual stream that she can't control. He continues to moves his finger slowly and then quicker switching the pressure and speed as she is quaking under him. When he removes his finger he hears her whine in protest. She looks down at him begging with her eyes for him to continue her hand clutching the bed sheets so hard her knuckles are white. She then feels something unfamiliar on her only to realize he has replaced his fingers with his tongue. And she thought the sensations he was causing her before felt good this was unexplainable. He started the same way he did with his finger working his way up to her clit. Then the room became filed with the loudest moans he has ever heard her calling his name and other sounds. She started to arch herself off the bed, lifting her hips with each flick of the tongue. He grabbed her hips to keep her from hurting herself and so he can finish what he started.

Then she felt it her insides started shaking, and then her whole body followed feeling like somebody lit fireworks inside of her body. Then with a final gasp a liquid comes flowing out of her. Tobias moves himself up towards her and put her on top of him while she is still shaking from the remains of her first orgasm. He kisses her head, temple, eyes, nose, and then lips. She crushes her lips to him now knowing what she tastes like as his mouth opens to her.

A/N What do you guys think! Next is what we been waiting for.

I hope you are enjoying it

Xo


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N AS USUAL DON'T OWN DIVERGENT OR THE CHARACTERS JUST MY IDEA**

**AREN'T YOU GUYS LUCKY TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!**

As she comes back to herself she whispers to him

"I love you"

He whisper back "I love you, too"

She then becomes aware that she feels him hard against the spot that his fingers, and mouth had just moments ago given her so much pleasure. She looks into his eyes knowing he is waiting for her to give him some type of sign that she is ready to go forward.

With a slight shake of her head and a small "yes"

He positions himself over her reaching over her shoulder to the small night table next to the bed. He takes a small tube and puts a gel on his palm and runs it along his length.

Confused she watches him rub himself.

"What are you doing?"

"I am just using lubricant to make it easier on you"

She shakes her head and knows they don't need to use condoms since right before the wedding she went on birth control. He presses himself close to her entrance and she gasps with fear and anticipation.

"Tris, honey this may not feel great this time, but I promise it will get better. I am going to go in as slow as you need me too. Don't worry about me. I am only concerned about you. And when I am fully in you will control how fast or slow I go, and when I move." He knows he is babbling but he wants to assure her she has control of the situation"

He slowly presses into her moving slowly one inch at a time. His hands the entire time are cupping her face watching her eyes murmuring thing into her ear. The pain is not pleasant, but not as painful as she heard other girls complain about. She tries to take deep breathes and ignore some of the pain she is feeling. The more he goes in though the more the pressure begins to build as she almost feels something tearing inside her. Small tears form in her eyes as she takes a deep breath trying to concentrate on Tobias's face and the happiness and pleasure she will be giving him.

As he watches her it is killing him inside knowing that he is the cause of any pain that she is feeling. He wishes he could switch with her and be the one to take it, but he knows he can't. As he goes in completely he watches her for a sign it's okay to move. While waiting he wipes the tears away from hers, and strokes her hair. Hoping that she will let him move soon because he doesn't know how much longer he can wait he continues to just stroke her hair and kiss the side of her head. His hips suddenly twitch like they have a life of their own begging her to allow him to move. Tris feeling this then gives him a small nod that he can move. He pulls out slowly and goes back in the same rhythm and pace as before except this time placing her hands on his lower back to control when and how fast he moves. The third time he goes back to move back into her he can't help it, but a moan escapes from his throat when his brain and body come together and realize what is happening that he is not just having sex with Tris, but making love to her. She presses on his back slightly to tell him he can move faster and complying with her wishes he begins moving in and out of her at a faster place. Now not being able to control the moans and sounds coming out of his throat that are mixed in with the calls of her name he continues to move at a faster pace than before always conscience to watch her face and see if she is okay with it. He reaches down to touch the spot that he had just minutes ago touch that gave her so much pleasure wanting her to have some enjoyment during this.

When she pull his hand away and kisses his palm saying "I want this to be about you."

He could see the Abnegation side of her coming out even at a time like this it's always part of her. He kisses her with a gentle passion and asks her " Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

She looks up at him "It doesn't feel terrible. Please go as fast as you want. I want to make you feel how I felt before."

He looks in her eyes knowing she isn't lying. And picks up the pace thrusting into her 3 times before he gives one final thrust that is paired with a moan and shout of her name. He then come apart inside of her. Afterwards he slowly pulls himself out of her and rolls next to her holding her whispering sweet murmurs into her neck and ear.

Tris lays next to him looking at the ceiling feeling slightly sore knowing that she had a better first experience then countless other girls in her position. She was with a man who loved her, did not pressure her into having sex, and wasn't as painful as many have told her their first time has been. She feels extremely lucky and a soft smile forms across her lips.

She then looks down at Tobias with a laugh and says

"Now you can officially call me Six. I got over my 7th fear."

He looks at her with a sexy smile playing across his lips

"I think we should never stop trying to get over that fear." Then leans over and kisses her passionately.

**A/N**

**There it is the big moment they had sex! I didn't want it to be some mind blowing best sex ever the first time because honestly that's not realistic. I wanted this to be a more romantic special version of what most people have and try to keep it true to the characters. I think I may actually continue and write a chapter of what happens right after and maybe the morning after. Please review and let me know what you think and if you any ideas. I can't believe so many people have read this and there's 5 chapters I really thought when I started this it would be a small one shot and now it's this 5 chapter story and counting. Thank you so much everyone who read this.**

**Xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I STILL DON'T OWN DIVERGENT OR THE CHARACTERS!**

Tris goes to reach for the discarded nightgown suddenly feeling embarrassed and exposed even after everything they just done. When she feels his hand touch her wrist

And then him saying in a whisper "Please don't put it back on yet, I like feeling your skin against mine."

She concedes with a sign and goes to lie down on his chest when she feels him shift and pull a sheet over their bodies. He realized that she must have felt exposed and figured this would make her more comfortable. As he holds her, and she lays her head on his chest his free hand roams her body just lightly touching, and exploring her body like he has never before done.

.He looks down on her seeing that she is lying, still barely not even blinking. He wondered if she was sleeping and moves her ever so slightly on to the bed. When he gets up he puts his boxers on in case she gets up not too make her feel uncomfortable. He goes into the bathroom to start the bathtub putting in some of the petals, and some type of scented bubble bath, then lighting some candles. He pours fresh glasses of sparkling cider for them and brings them in with clothes for Tris to put on when she gets out.

He goes to her and lightly touches her face "Tris, Honey open your eyes gorgeous."

Her eyes flutter open "Hi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I want you to take some aspirin it will help you tomorrow when you are sore. And then maybe we can go take a bath together so we can soak in it and relax together."

"Okay, Sure"

He hands her some water, the aspirin, and the robe for her to put on. She quickly does so and follows him into the bathroom holding his hand the entire time.

"Wow, you thought of everything! I really don't deserve this."

He turned to her "You deserve this and more"

He takes off his boxers and slides into the tub first extending his hand to help her in as she nervously takes it off and slides in between his legs. Then lying against him she lets herself go and relax. She feels his hands rubbing up and down her arms and begins to massage her neck. She leans back and moans and turns her head to kiss him.

The whole time his hands beginning to touch all over her body as he washes her with a wash cloth. He can't help himself she is like a drug now that he had a taste of he can't stop himself from wanting more. His hands are always wanting to be touching her and exploring all of her body the parts he never seen and touched, as well as the ones he is now seeing and touching in a new light. He loves when he kisses certain places on her the reaction he gets the throwing back of her head, the quivering of her lips, or the gasps that come from her perfect mouth. He would do anything for her. Right now he can't do anything though even think straight because of her naked body pressed up against him and the inability to keep his hands off of her. It is getting harder by the second like he is because he is getting so turned on by her. He knows he doesn't want to pressure her to have sex again tonight knowing it wasn't very fun for her the first time. It's just being near her like this he can't stop himself, but he knows he needs to take his time with her.

She feels him touching her all over as she rests against him the lapping water hitting them as she looks up to kiss him her tongue running over his lower lip to deepen the kiss. She decides then to be brave, be dauntless turns around to straddle him wrapping her legs around his waist. She then continues to kiss him his mouth, his neck, his ear, all the places that make him moan. She then feels him poking at her and laughs in his ear

"Someone is ready to go again aren't they?"

"As much as I love too again, I don't want to push you and cause you pain: We can take our time I am in no rush we have our whole lives."

She then reaches down and lightly touches him with feathery strokes. Working her way along the side of him towards the tip, when she get there's she hears him gasps

"Tris, what are you doing to me?"

"Show me what to do"

He takes her hand lightly and glides it around him and shows her how to touch him by going up and down in a pumping motion. He removes his hand and she continues the motion using the sounds from his cries and moans as guide to what he likes. The loudest is when she goes faster. When she then slows down and begins to tease him just lightly grazing the tip she hears in an exasperated voice

"Tris, What are you doing to me to are you trying to torture me?"

She freezes worried she did something wrong in till she sees his head leaning back, eyes closed, mouth in mid moan as he is clutching the sides of the tub for dear life. Then smiles to herself realizing that she is causing this kind of pleasure to him.

"Please don't stop." He begs in a ragged voice.

She then moves her way up to his ear and whispers "Go sit on the edge of the tub against the wall."

He does what she asks and watches as she sinks to her knees and licks the sides of him, and then the tip. He thought he wouldn't be able to hold onto reality before, but now she shocked him with this and he knew he was a goner. He watches her as she put him in her mouth tentatively, and from then on he can't keep his eyes open the feeling of pleasure takes over him.

Tris slowly takes him in her mouth moving him in slowly as she rubs her tongue back and forth. Just like before she figured he would tell her if he didn't like something. She worked him in and out of her mouth using her tongue to run it along his length. When she wrapped her hand around the part that wasn't in her mouth and combined the two a loud moan and sigh reached her ears. She continued this and just as she was getting tired he pulled her up and said

"I am going to cum, just use your hand"

She did as she was told and then felt a pulsing feeling in her hand as a warm liquid poured onto her hand, and his leg, and a loud moan and sigh invade her ears at the same time. He kisses her lightly and leaned back into the wall his whole body going limp. She reaches for a towel and cleans up her hand and his leg, as he pulls her back into bathtub with him her leaning against him. He hands her a class of the sparkling cider and they sit this way for a few minutes in till the water gets cold. He then gets out and dry off putting on a pair of boxers and sweat pants, then holds out a fluffy towel for her and wraps it around her body before he proceeds to dry her. He then leaves for her to get dressed in the tank top, and shorts he brought in earlier. He begins to set up the table for them eat some of the cake they had waiting for them as well as some drinks.

He knocks on the bathroom door "Tris, do you want some cake and something to drink?"

"I would love some"

As they were finishing the cake her eyes began to close, so he sweeps her up and places her in their bed. She was asleep before he even could cover her. He whispered to her "I love you." before pulling her into his arms.

**A/N Please Review let me know if you are enjoying it! Should I go on please send me some ideas? I really love writing it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I STILL DON'T OWN DIVERGENT OR THE CHARACTERS!**

The next morning Tris wakes up with a warm happy feeling surrounding her as she looks down, and see's the wedding ring on her finger. She looks over and there is Tobias sleeping peacefully with his hand on her hip. She turns over careful not to disturb him and just watches him sleep not being able to believe that he is all hers now and forever. She slowly slips off the bed and heads to the bathroom normally she doesn't primp when she gets up before him, but today she decided that she wanted to look nice their first morning married. She looks in the mirror not sure if she would look different being a married woman, and no longer a virgin, but looking back at her the same reflection maybe just with a bigger smile no noticeable differences for the eye to see. First she brushes her hair, and puts on deodorant, then brushes her teeth and finally some perfume. When she feels ready she goes outside and into their living room part of the suite and looks at the menu for room service deciding today will be a day she will plan some surprises for him.

She crawls slowly back into the bed and lays on top of him in a sexy whispers his name

"Tobias, wake up! Tobias, wake up!"

She alternates saying his name 3 times, with kissing him. When he opens his eyes he just stares up at her like she is a dream and that all of yesterday never happened like some type of mirage. .

"Good morning, beautiful"

He then takes his hand and just caresses her cheekbone, her check, jaw, and ne neck. Desperate to kiss her but conscience he just woke up and has to brush his teeth he quickly gets up.

"Don't move, I will be right back:"

He goes into the bathroom and brushes his teeth. When walking back into the room he quickly dives on to the bed jumping on her as he went. Quickly the room was filled with her laughter as he tickled her sides, and then flipped her so she was on top of him. Things quickly turned from laughter to kissing when he reaches up and begins to kiss her. As the kisses turned more heated his hands began to wander down her body to her outer thigh where he gently starts to graze them with his fingers.

"I thought you said you had no curves, I definitely feel some."

He whispered playfully while nipping her ear. She giggled in response and she feels his lips travel back to her mouth where he immediately ran his tongue around her lower lip. She opened up her mouth to him and moaned as she felt him his push his hand into her lower back bring her if possible even closer to him. His hands continued to wander her body going up to her butt, grazing her waist, then towards the sides of her breasts at each stop always pulling away and whispering

"I found another curve. "

When he stop at each one he would massage it slowly and carefully taking great care to touch it all over not leaving any part untouched. Right after he gently touches the area he would slowly pull back from the kiss to watch her face as she would sigh, or moan as he massaged that part of her body. His hand finally worked his way towards her inner thigh.

"I definitely feel curves right here". He continued to play with her thighs brushing between her legs, the whole time hearing her moan.

"Do you feel those curves you have?"

"God yes"

"Should I continue?"

"Yessss!" She practically yells.

Then a knock on the door interrupts them.

Tobias in a frustrated voice yells "Go away, I said we didn't want to be disturbed"

Tris coming to her senses jumps up off the bed screaming "Just a minute, Hold on!" Quickly rushes to the door

Tobias can hear a quick conversation between Tris and a man.

"Mrs. Eaton, Is this a bad time?

"No it's okay. It's fine." She is embarrassed because she knows she looks nowhere near fine considering her messy hair, flushed face, and swollen lips.

"Where you would like it set up?

"In the living room"

After a minute Tobias hear wheels moving, and things being rattled. He quickly goes to get a shirt on, and restore his senses. When he goes outside he sees Tris signing something, and a man leaving.

"What is this?"

"Surprise I ordered us breakfast. I thought you would be hungry."

He playfully says "I am hungry, but no longer for food"

He leans down and nips her ear.

She moves away laughing "sit down before it gets cold"

"Not yet, I still think I was discovering, and exploring those curves,"

She begins to blush at the memory of just a few minutes ago where his fingers just were, and how they felt.

"Later I promise," She says this with a soft kiss

"I am holding you to it" while putting his forehead against hers.

"What did you order for us?"

"Orange juice, coffee for you, ice coffee for me, fruit, a chocolate decadence French toast, and a breakfast quesadilla, with bacon on the side. I figured we could spilt it all because I want a little of both"

He follows her to the table and kisses her lightly on the hand.

"Thank You for breakfast, Honey"

"Since when do you call me Honey?"

"I don't know it just happened yesterday I just came out and felt right. It fits you because you are the sweetest part of my life."

"Then that's acceptable" she says in a teasing manor.

"I am glad you approve."

They then fall into a comfortable silence eating. The food too amazing to want to interrupt eating with words and they were so comfortable with each other that it was okay not to speak.

Tris gets up to call room service to come get the dishes. After Tobias grabs her to come cuddle with him on the couch him stroking her hair, just listening to her breathe. Wondering how he was so lucky to have her enter his life and love him.

The End!

Just kidding! I will be continuing it don't worry!

Happy Valentine's Day Everyone! Thank You so much everyone for the kind worlds, and reviews. Keep r/r

XOXO


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I STILL DON'T OWN DIVERGENT OR THE CHARACTERS!**

He picks her up and brings her back into the bedroom, where he just watches her sleep for a long time. Occasionally he will brush her hair back or touch her shoulder and just watches her. Sometimes at moments like this when they are away from the noise of Dauntless, and she's asleep the insecurities, and fears begin to seep in like smoke under a door. He mentally slaps himself and yells at himself

"I am four, a dauntless prodigy I don't get scared that's a sign of cowardice."

He knows that is just a sham, he is a sham if it wasn't for this small girl next to him he would be living the life of the faction less right now. He continues to look at her he doesn't know how one small body can hold so much life, her fearless, selflessness, intelligence, and her ability to love him like he never thought possible. Then the insecurities start again what happens one day if she realizes she was wrong that she doesn't love him as much as she thought, and then walks away from him their life together and leaves him broken beyond repair. He wouldn't know what to do he realized when he met her that his life would be nothing without her. Her leaving him would hurt more than spending the rest of his life being beaten daily by Marcus, and getting locked in a closet right after. He would faster throw himself over the chasm then live a life without her. He also worried what happens if Peter or even Uriah tries to take her away he would stop at nothing if they ever tried to take his Tris away from him. Then his throat stars closing up he can't breathe from the fear it's like he back in the box in his fear land scape, but this time he has no Tris to help him get out.

She hears him gasping from breath next her. She gets up and says

"Tobias, what's wrong? Just breathe its okay. I am here; I am never going to leave. As she puts her arms around him she feels his breathe regulate and him relax.

As he holds her in his arms he knows without having to go through his fear landscape that there's no longer 4 fears anymore its now 5. This fifth one is the worst one of them all it's the fear of losing Tris. He looks down at her his hands cupping her face

"Please promise me that you will never leave me. That you will always love me just like you do now."

Tris looks into his eyes and see genuine fear, and for the first time sees how his broken childhood affected him beyond what she saw in his fear landscape.

"I am never going to leave. And my love for you will only grow. There is no one else, but you Tobias Eaton you are stuck with me."

She reaches up to him and kisses him with all the passion she can into one kiss. She wants to show him what he means to her sometimes she realizes words can't express it, but maybe her body can. She keeps kissing him, and pulling off his shirt never letting their body lose contact. She kisses his neck, jaw, ear showing him how much she loves him and wants him. At this moment she realizes people don't always have sex for the passion, and lust, but to comfort, and use almost as a salve for people's emotional wounds.

He goes to lift her shirt up, and take her bra off there kisses went from sweet and comforting, to lustful, and frantic. Neither of them seems to be able to get enough of the other's flesh every inch must be kissed and touched. She is frantically pulling at his pants not able to get them down fast enough, as he begins to touch her in the place between her legs that is aching for him, and his touch. A gasp comes out of her mouth as he presses a finger into her over her shorts.

Then the phone rings and Tobias moans " Are you kidding me? I said do not disturb us."

"Hello" Tris answers in a breathless voice. She is trying to pay attention what is being said as Tobias thinks it would be the best time to lick, kiss and suck her ear, and neck. She keeps trying to contain the moans that want to tumble from her mouth

"I completely forget we will be there."

She hangs up the phone and looks at him

"I am so sorry, but I forgot in half-hour we are getting couple massages. I thought it would be something nice and romantic we can do together. We have to be there in ten minutes at the spa"

He groans knowing what they were just doing needs to be put on hold again.

"I promise there will be no later when we get back. So go get dressed." She then seals it with a long lingering kiss.

Feeling frustrated he up knows he needs to get away from her if has a chance of calming himself before they need to leave. He tries to think of anything but her and the feeling of her naked chest against his as she was pulling his pants down. Just even thinking about it makes him shutter and get turned on again the feeling of want building inside of him. He laughs to himself even on their honeymoon in a fancy hotel they still get interrupted nothing changes then it was Christina, Zeke, and the rest of their friends, and here its waiters, and spa appointments.

As they were leaving a thought comes to his mind: "Tris, Is a male or female going to be the one massaging you?"

The thought of any man touching his wife, his Tris in that way makes his blood boil.

"A female and I got you a male because I couldn't take the idea of any woman touching your body."

He kisses her head "that's fine."

**A/N THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! AND ALL THE PEOPLE BEGINNING TO FOLLOW IT SO EXCITING, AS WELL AS MY FIRST FAVORITE TO THE STORY**

**I KNOW THAT TOBIAS SEEMED A LITTLE OUT OF CONTROL THIS CHAPTER BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE INTERESTING TO LOOK AT THE DEPT OF HIS INSECURITIES AND FEELINGS FOR TRIS IN A OUTLET WHERE HE ISNT BEATING THE CRAP.**

**OF COURSE R/R**

**XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I STILL DON'T OWN DIVERGENT OR THE CHARACTERS!**

They go into the spa and are immediately taken into a private room playing soft music, with candles and told to us dress and put on robes. Waiting for them in a little nook in the corner sits a table with mimosas, a neck wrap, and a foot basin with scented water and rocks to soak their feet on the floor. Tris turns her back to start undressing taking off her shirt, then bra when she feels a pair of hands on her waist, and lips on her neck.

"I thought you might need some help getting undressed."

His hands begin to wander down to her leggings grazing the waist band. The overwhelming wants to be with her building inside of him. Later is not coming soon enough because all he wants to do at this moment is lay her down on this massage bed kiss her entire naked body in till she withering, and begging him to do what he wants to do to her. He never thought he would ever be one of those guys obsessed with sex, but she causes these feelings, and urges inside of him he never thought he could imagine. He knows that this would never have been like this with anyone else these feelings, and urges are exclusive to Tris only and no other girl could cause this.

"Tobias, you know we can't right now," She says this in a breathless voice half heartily pulling his hand away from where she wanted it most

"Later I promise"

He moves away and gets changed putting on the robe and sitting across from her rubbing her hand as they sit and soak their feet.

When the masseuse comes in they go underneath the sheets and get massaged. The entire time Tobias would look at her occasionally or grab her hand and caress it back and forth. He wanted to make sure that she was comfortable he knew it was her idea to get them, but he knows how she feels about getting touched by strangers especially with all of her body insecurities.

At the end they told them there was a tea and dessert service waiting for them when they go up and to take their time, and enjoy the day. They both slowly raised themselves from the massage tables feeling more relaxed then they have ever felt before. He walks over to her and kisses her lightly

"Thank You for that. It was amazing I feel like jello so loose and relaxed. The only way I could have felt even better is if you were the one doing it instead.

He leads her over to the table where they drink the tea, and pastries and enjoy the romantic atmosphere around them.

They slowly get up to leave and when they get up stairs Tris is putting the key into the door of their room when she hears Tobias voice in her ear reminding her of an earlier promise

"Tris it's later"

"Later? I have no idea what you are talking about?" She says this with a coy smile forming across her mouth.

"Maybe I should you remind you then."

He quickly takes the key from her hand and turns her around where he begins to kiss her, nipping her lower lip, then kissing her again causing her to moan as she frantically put her hands through his hair. He runs his tongue over her lower lip where he is quickly given entrance. His hands begin to wander slowly down her body towards her hips as their kisses become more frantic the whole time they are pressed against the door. She hikes her legs around his waist pushing her body against him, kissing him harder and deeper. With one hand he is pushing her shirt up trying to touch as much of her creamy flesh as he can, while shuttering at the feeling of her nails rake across his amity, and erudite tattoos. Every time he tries to put the key in the door it seems not be able to work he either misses it, or doesn't unlock. At this point Tris is kissing his neck and while she may not be saying it with words he knows what she wants. Finally the magical sound he been waiting for the door unlocks and he slams it shut with his foot. Tris slides down from him and he immediately takes her shirt off throwing it in the hallway before he moves down her neck, her collarbone taking time to slowly kiss her ravens, especially the tattoo that symbols him. Her moans are making him insane as he kisses her breasts over the bra he is stumbling to open it, she goes to help him UN-do it. Then she quickly takes his shirt off rubbing his abdomen, chest, the rest of his upper body amazed he's all hers. He picks her up and put her on the couch he knows he doesn't want to waste time going into the bedroom he is hungry for her now and doesn't want to wait and doesn't want to waste time going the few extra feet.. His hands are lingering on her waist, and she keeps trying to push his hands further down to her waist band of her leggings. Instead he gently grazes her above her leggings knowing he feels he every angle and curve of her body through them. During this she decides two can play the game of teasing and takes her foot and grazes his crotch area so that he is moaning as well. At this point not able to take it any longer he rips her leggings and underwear off and sticks his finger in her feeling her dripping for him. The second he makes contact with her she moans from deep down in her body. He continues to work her, and play with her clit feeling her about to cum he stops. She moans

"Omg, why did you stop?"

He whispers "I want to feel you cum, while I am in you"

"You better get in there then"

He throws off his jeans, and boxers and slides into her she feels so tight to him it's insane. He can't get over how she feels so good to him. Forgetting this is only their second time he starts in immediately, coming to his senses he asks

"Are you okay?"

"Yes keep going."

Quickly obliging the woman he loves he props himself up on arm and the drops his hand to her clit, and begins to start up what he had started earlier. Soon he feels her beginning to build inside her, and her starting to clench around him. The feeling is driving him insane and he knows he is close that he won't be able to hold on much more, he speeds up his fingers silently pleading "come on Tris." He won't allow himself to let go in till he knows that she has finished. Then he feels it her breathe picks up, her moans become louder, and she clenches so hard around him he can't help it but let go with a loud shout, and moan of her name They have cum together, he collapses against her is hand just idly rubbing the side of her body as he feels her still shake a from the aftermath.

"Wow" is all he hears her say

**a/n hope you enjoyed it! I had to get you give later finally! They seem to be getting more comfortable so that all out amazing best sex ever scene might come sooner then you think it all depends! r/r**

**xo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I STILL DON'T OWN DIVERGENT OR THE CHARACTERS!**

They lay on the couch still barely moving afterwards Tobias just caressing her cheekbone looking down at her. He reaches over the couch and grabs a blanket while gently pulling out of her slowly, and covering her at the same time. He wishes she would get over her insecurities over how she looks and her body. She always thinks she something is wrong with her and she can't compete with the other dauntless woman, but in reality they can't compete with her. He loves how she looks, how she feels, and in his mind her body is the perfect fit for him that she was made just for him. He grabs her hand after putting his boxers on

"Come on let's go inside. I want to lay with you and hold you in my arms and forget the rest of the world."

He's sees that she isn't getting up and realizes she isn't comfortable because of her lack of clothes. He grabs his shirt and her underwear off the floor and put his t-shirt over her head.

"Tris, You are gorgeous you have nothing to be ashamed of."

She looks down blushing. And gets up and follows him inside as he pulls her in close to him and falls asleep dreaming how lucky he is to find his soul mate at such a young age.

Tris lies awake not able to sleep just thinking about everything. She gets up to finally unpack the clothing that Christina had packed for her shirts, leggings, jeans, dresses, and finally at the bottom of the bag she sees a separate bag of just lingerie. When she sees the bag her heart drops to her stomach not over her fear of intimacy she has gotten over that to a point. She still gets nervous when Tobias touches her in certain ways, but the want over powers it. She goes into the bathroom and closes the door and opens up the bag inside is sexy push up bra, with matching underwear, another night gown with matching robe, some type of baby doll, and the worst a sexy tight lace body conscience baby doll that had wiring under the chest that had garter belts and thigh highs. She looked at all this and could never imagine wearing it she would never look sexy, and desirable in this she would just look ridiculous in this with her lack of curves, and inability to fill it out, She didn't understand why Christina would ever give this to her, she would look ridiculous.

She slowly took her shirt off and looked at her body to confirm what she has only seen in the mirror. She tried on the bra, and underwear and confirmed what she expected the bra just laid there against her lack of chest, the underwear just made her look straight as a board, and showed her lack of a butt. She took it off and tried the other nightgown and it was worse than bra and underwear, she continued doing this with all of the lingerie except for the horrible baby doll with garters. She took all of it and threw it across the room letting out a guttural cry she was a 17 year old girl trapped in a 12 year old body. When people looked at her they saw a little girl, when you looked at Tobias you saw a man and eventually he will realized he shackled himself to a little girl. Then he will realize he wasted all that time on her waiting for her to get over her fear of intimacy, then married me just so they can have sex, He will get tired of me and start to see all the Dauntless girls surrounding him who are gorgeous with their beautiful hair, perfect lips, and the of course the bumps, curves in all the right places, including breasts. Everything she doesn't have he will realize that he wanted in a woman. Her breathe catches and she begins to cry harder on the bathroom floor when she realizes he will leave me, and I will be alone with no one. She knows the day that happens its the end for her that her days will be over right now she is on borrowed time instill he realizes he made mistake with her she isn't what she wanted physically or even emotionally he can't risk being with someone as reckless as she can be in her life. The sobs then take her over like a guttural animal and they become louder her lying on the floor naked clutching one of the hideous pieces of lingerie in her hand.

Tobias wakes up and realizes Tris's warm body isn't next to her warming his side, he then hear guttural cries coming from the bathroom. He jumps out of bed terrified she is hurt runs into the bathroom to find her sitting on the floor hysterical surrounded by lingerie on the floor and her clutching one so hard that the blood left her hands.

"Tris" He walks slowly to her and then realizes she isn't wearing anything just the lingerie she is clutching covering her with her knees pressed against her body. He grabs a terrycloth robe off the back of the door and drapes it around her body. He pries the lingerie out of her hands and picks her up and puts her in his lap. He never cuddles her, but today he knows he has too

"Shhh, Shhh, stop crying, Tris please stop crying. I can't take hearing you cry please stop. Talk to me." He continued to murmur in her hair, neck ear, asking her to please stop crying all while rocking her back and forth." She finally stops crying.

"What happened? Why did I come in here to find you crying surround by all this stuff?"

She explains to him finding the package Christina left her, and then all her fears about her body, and him leaving her because he would want more etc. During this she started to cry while talking to him. He quickly begins to rock her again, and lifts her face up.

"Tris, look at me." He kisses away some of her tears. "I do not want anyone else, but you. You are the only woman I want, and love. I don't just love you, but I love your body and want you. I find you so sexy and desirable that I don't see any other woman if you are in the room or not. I don't compare you to other woman I compare them to you. And you know what they lose because they aren't my Tris.


	11. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey Guys **

**First off thank you so much for the amazing reviews, I really appreciate the support for some reason I just have had a mental block the last few days and struggled to WRITE. I just been exhausted lately and have had some stuff going on that made it hard.. I love the ideas you guys had given me, I think I want to continue the honeymoon idea, and will use some of the outside ideas I had in my mind, but of course try to keep it M like you asked.**

**When it comes to the pregnancy idea I think I may use it, but not sure if I will make it all sunshine and rainbows for them. Many people make it where they are both so happy especially Tris that she's a teenager and pregnant much like them having the best sex ever the first time it's very unrealistic. Sorry it took so long to update and I hope this chapter doesn't suck as much as I feel it does. **

**BTW For the people who think Tris should be pregnant for the amount of sex they have. It may seem they have a lot of sex but in reality it's been twice, they spent a lot of their wedding night leading up to it. Then the day after they were interrupted twice so it seems more then it is.**

Tobias just continues to rock her back and forth making soothing sounds, in till he hears her breathing slow to symbolize she has fell asleep. He picks her up carries her into bed ties the robe tightly around her body, and covers her with a blanket. He stays lying next to her just watching her making sure that she is okay ready to fight with his bare hands any nightmares that come to her door. At that moment he vowed he will work every day of his life never to see that kind of pain across Tris's face again. It will be his life mission to have her see herself the way he sees her, and if anyone gets in the way of that they will pay the price for getting in between them. He leans his head down and kisses her head and mutters in her ear "I love you so much."

She sleeps for another hour and he just stays in the same position rubbing her head watching her intently making sure she is okay. Then he sees her eyelids begin to flutter and beautiful blue-grey eyes begin to open.

"Hello, Gorgeous"

She looks down blushing embarrassed about before, and him calling her gorgeous.

He takes his her chin into his hand "Hey look at me"

She looks up at him.

"I want you to remember I love you, I only want you and in my eyes you are gorgeous,"

He kisses her softly on the lips, and then makes a trail to her ear and kisses the sensitive spot behind her ear.

He whispers into her ear "By the way all that lingerie would look amazing on you. I can't wait to get the chance to see it on you." He doesn't say, but instead thinks I can't wait to take it off of you as well.'

She blushes, and just looks up and kisses him, instead of talking wrapping her arms around him and pressing her body to him.

He groans in response and automatically his hands go to her body wrapping them around her waist. He feels himself getting turned on by her, but knowing what just happen an hour ago he knows he needs to pull back. The problem is her robe is opening a little at a time so one of her perfect breasts is starting to show begging to be cupped, and kissed. He pulls back a little to take a breath, but Tris does not let him just continuing to kiss him more and more passionately. He groans in her mouth all resolve of pulling back crumbling around him in till he can't help himself he slips his hand into her robe. His hand grazes her breast cupping it as his thumb grazes her nipple back and forth. He feels her shutter underneath his touch and continues to do it, and pushes away the other side and takes her other breast and does the same thing. His mouth continues to work its way down taking a moment swirl each of her nipples in his mouth he works his way down her stomach. She is now breathing heavy panting for him not sure what part of his body she wants downs there his fingers, his mouth, or him.

He pulls away from her and says

"I am going to take a shower. I never did after the massage,"

He hears her groan and laughs to himself as much as he wanted it he likes the idea of playing with her. He hears his name as he walks away from her laughing to himself.

"Tobias" and a hand reach out and grazes his arm. When he turns around there is Tris standing on her knees the robe parted down the middle slightly so he sees some more of her body underneath. There she is her lips parted slightly looking so desirable and sexy she doesn't even know the power she has over him instantly all he wants to do is touch her. He says to himself "screw it." He doesn't care about teasing and playing with her now because all he wants to do is touch her he comes over grabs her by the legs and throws her on the bed. He is greeted by laughter that he quickly silences with heated kisses that send electricity up and down his body. She wraps her leg around him gasping as he kisses her neck behind her ear.

All of a sudden she whispers in in his ear "I think I may go take a shower"

"Not a chance. I want my way with you Mrs. Eaton. Tobias begins to kiss her he can't stop touching her his body feeling like it's on fire. All he wants to do is touch her and feel her withering underneath him. He begins to open the robe up and kiss her chest blowing on nipple, biting the sides. He makes his way down the center staring a trail with his lips, and tongue. He feels her squirming and trying to contain her cries and moans from flooding her lips. He goes up to her ear and says

"Please let me hear you. It turns me on and makes me happy to know that I am the one causing you to sound that way."

He begins to start the line of kissing down her body again massaging her breasts as she rakes her hand across the faction tattoos down his back. All he hears is a continuing sound of moans, and cries and the occasional "please."

When he gets to the part where the robe is closed he slowly opens it barely an inch at a time. Each time opening it very slightly he kisses somewhere around it either her stomach, the hand that's not on his back, grazing her inner thigh, When its finally open he just slightly kisses the soft folds between her that is now glistening for him. She moans when he gets close, but then becomes frustrated when she realizes that he isn't continuing you there, He moves to nipping and kissing her hips, her inner thigh all while she keeps shoving her hips in his face practically pleading with him to give her what she wants. His hands begin to wander up and down her inner leg getting so close to her slightly touching her running along the seam then moving away. Every time he gets close she pushes into his touch and then he quickly moves away from it almost like a cat and mouse game.

The last time he does this he hears her scream "Tobias if you don't touch me I will die! Please stop, I need it now!"

He then sticks two fingers into her and hears an automatic groan of satisfaction as he begins to work his fingers inside of her. Her breathing begins to pick up as he hears he gasps, and cries she is tightening around his fingers already. She lifts part of her body up, and grabbing his shoulder as moans, and screams his name one final time.

He moves up into her ear and says "That was very quick."

Instead of answering she grabs him and kisses him. Her mind at this point is to jumble to form words as she comes to realize she feels him getting ever harder and poking her thigh. She reaches to graze the side of him.

He looks at her with concern "Are you too sore from earlier, and last night?"

She shakes her head no. He moves on top of her going in very slowly sighing like a person who is climbing into a warm bath. He thinks about how amazing it feels to be like this with her and begins to move at a slow rhythmic pace. He knows she must be sore and he didn't think as much about it earlier so caught up in the heat of the moment that he is gentler then last time. He then feels her hand press into his back and says

"Please go faster,"

He does pick up the pace, but still is gentle he knows there will be time later when then can be adventurous and try new things, but now is not the time for that.

With a loud sigh he falls on top of her and kisses her head.

"I love you so much."

They lay like that for a long time before he tugs her up.

"Where are we going?"

"You Gorgeous need to shower. I am taking my beautiful wife out for a fancy dinner to show off what a lucky man I am. So get in the shower pick out a dress and get ready!


	12. Chapter 13

Tris gets up and goes into the shower leaving the door slightly open as she is showering. As she is showering she begins to sing a song just random lyric that's come to her mind that made up a long time ago when she was happy. She realizes now she made up this song when she met Tobias and he brought happiness into her life. Before she met him she never thought anyone could love a small girl, with no curves, who was built like a bird, but he proved her wrong in so many ways.

As Tobias is getting clothes out for tonight and just thinking about Tris he begins to hear her sing over the shower. He assumed she the door wasn't closed completely and he listened to her sing, she didn't have the most amazing voice, but it was sweet and fit her he listened to her sing and she sounded at peace, happy. He couldn't place the lyrics and have never heard a song like that it didn't sound abnegation, or dauntless it kind of had a amity quality to it. He listened for another minute or so before he went to the smaller bathroom in the suite to shower and get ready. As he showered he found himself humming the melody that he heard Tris just singing.

When he got out of the shower he began to get dressed black suit with a very dark grey stripe going down the pants, solid black shirt, and a black/grey tie, He put some gel in his hair and the cologne on that he knew Tris liked him to wear then proceed to go into the living room to wait for her and watch some T.V while he waited.

When Tris got out of the shower she look at the dress Christina had packed for her although it was not body conscious it was definitely further up her leg then she would like, She put her hair into a simple side pony tail not very good at hair she figured this would complement the dress, and some very light silvery eye shadow, with eyeliner, lip gloss, and some face makeup. Then she proceed to put on the dress a black dress that has a sheer material over it that was one strapped the dramatic part was that its one sleeve was a wide pleated sleeve that just grazed her knuckles.

She heard "Tris, Are you almost ready we need to leave in about 5 minutes."

"I am coming. I am just finishing up getting ready."

She then scrambles to finish getting ready by putting on a of pair of silver hoops Christina packed, and a long necklace that was made up of silver owls with a black painted on hearts in the center, and some simple pointy black heels. As soon as put the heel on and grabbed her little black bag she knew would regret these heels quickly. With one last look at her she looked and spraying on some perfume, pulling the dress down as far as she can takes a deep breath and goes outside.

Nerves begin to panic her for some reason. Silently scowling herself she says "get it together Tris this is Tobias your husband not a stranger." Maybe because they are going out and she wants him to be proud of her and look like a woman not some child-bride he married she feels this way. The look on his face when he sees her washes all the anxiety away, it's a mixture of awe, and just amazement. He gets up and walks towards her in three strides.

"Wow, I don't know how, but you always manage to shock me how beautiful you look every time you come out of there." He kisses her softly.

He takes her hand and whispers as they leave "I am going to make everyman jealous tonight who sees you that you are mine and not theirs. And every woman is going to be jealous that they can't look like you,"

"The only reason they will be jealous is because I have you, and they don't.

As they walk into the elevator she grabs his hand. She knows he hates elevators because of the confining space they represent and are. They leave the hotel and he looks at all the admiring looks they get as people watch Tris. They get into a cab and leave the dauntless compound the driver obviously knowing where they are going. He takes them toward the center of the city between erudite, and candor more towards one of the view lakes not dried up in the city. The restaurant is on a piece of property facing the water and is called Moon River because of how the moon reflects on the water and supposable there was a very old song that had that name.

Tobias leads her into the restaurant and goes up to the hostess and says "I have a reservation for 8 under the name Eaton."

Yes we have it right here follow me so I can show you your table. She leads them towards a table passing a small floor where people are slowly dancing. They get to their table where Tobias pulls out the chair for Tris before he sits down and pushes it back in for her. The hostess gives them their menus and walks away.

"Tobias, how did you know about this place?"

"I found it after I passed initiation, I always wanted to come here with someone special and I knew that person was you. I wanted to propose to you here, but then I thought neither of us would like that kind of attention. As well there are two places to me that are the defining places of our relationship the Ferris wheel, and the chasm. The chasm won out because that's the day you met the real me not Four, but Tobias, the second part we had out firs kiss there."

"I am glad you didn't do it here as beautiful as it is. I am happy we were alone and in private and the chasm you are right is the place to me that has such a special place in my heart with the Ferris wheel."

He reached down and kissed her hand as the waiter came. Tobias ordered a beer, while Tris ordered a soda never really becoming a fan of alcohol and how it made her feel. When the waiter came Tris ordered a Pretzel crusted crab cake, Arctic Char with Tangy Tomato sauce, while Tobias ordered Iceberg wedge salad, with Beef duo. They decided to spilt whipped potatoes, and cream spinach.

As they waited for their food Tobias brought up that they could get a bigger apartment in pire if they wanted to know that they are married.

"Is that something you would want to do?"

"I am not sure. I love our apartment now, but maybe it would be nice to have an apartment that from the start is ours and we can make a home together. Can we think about it and then decide."

"Sure, I want to let you know he been putting pressure on me to become a leader- in-training he wants to get rid of Eric. He says I would get more money and other perks now that I am married."

"Is that something you want?"

"I am not sure I think I want to think about it. I want to give you everything in the world and I know doing this job I can, but having to see Marcus and not having you there scares me."

"Tobias, I don't need everything in the world when I have you that are more than enough. I think you should stay in the control room, and train initiates it's what makes you happy. "

He kisses her hand and the waiter comes and gives them their food. They are all romantic and feeding each other there dinner. When Tobias orders a second beer Tris gives him a look.

"I promise this is the last one. I don't want to be drunk on our honeymoon. So tomorrow I want to take you to the beach."

"Where is there a beach?"

"Amity has recreated one and they allow anyone to go as long as you keep it clean and peaceful."

"I don't know how to swim or I have a bathing suit."

"Doesn't worry I will teach you how, and I made sure Christina packed you one."

After they had a dessert of cheesecake lollipops, he leans over the table to brush her lips and asks

"Tris will you dance with me?"

"Yes, I would love too."

He takes her by the hand and leads her to the dance floor where he wraps her in his arms, and she puts her head on his shoulder

"He whispers in her ear "I am the envy of every man here right now. I am so lucky to have you in my life. I am nothing without you,"

He pulls her in even closers and just sways with her to the music. Softly singing the lyrics of you're beautiful to her as it plays as they dance. "They must have written that song with you in mind. "

She looks up blushing at him instead of saying no she just kisses him with everything she feels at that moment for one moment letting all the insecurities, and self-doubt slide off of her like water.

And whispers in his ear "Take me home"


	13. Chapter 14

A/N So I know last chapter was all fluff and basically a filler chapter, I thought it would be nice get them out of the hotel and do something romantic and not all M. Can you guys name what movie the restaurant came from hint is a song from my favorite movie ever and it's quite old. I tried to instill something's from life in this like the outfit I actually own in pink and the necklace in gold. I did actually have some guy dedicate that song to me after a terrible break up.

I promise this is back to the mixture of drama and M. I know someone said they chocked when they called her honey, but this is fan fiction most of the characters are a little occ and not like I od on him calling her honey. I am going to continue the honeymoon for a little bit, and then do real life back in Dauntless and like I said do the pregnancy angle which will not be all sunshine and roses. Enjoy!

Ps DON'T OWN DIVERGENT DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS

He slowly leads her to lobby and while waiting for the car he takes her face in his hand and kisses her. His tongue glides across her lower lip asking for entrance not caring they are in a fancy restaurant and people could be watching he wanted to kiss her and he wanted to kiss her now. She toys with him for a second and that allows him entrance allowing his tongue to massage hers while trying to suppress the moan that is bubbling up in her throat. He carefully walks her to the waiting car not able to wait to get her back to their room constantly kissing her, and touching her. When they get back to the hotel he practically drags her to the elevator and begins to kiss her once again not waiting to get permission for his tongue to enter her mouth. When he hears the Bing of the elevator he walks her backwards into the elevator the entire time not unlocking themselves from the kiss, as he struggles to hit the button for the penthouse. His hands begin to wander over her backside touching her thighs and begin to slowly climb up the inside of her leg up her dress, all while she begins to undo his tie. They both could hear other panting for each other at that moment for want for each other. Tobias at this moment begins to wonder will they even make it to their room or could he possibly just have sex with her right now in this elevator, because at this moment he completely forgot about his fear of confined places so caught up in her. The next thing they know they feel a shake and the elevator stops.

"What was that" Tris said trying to keep her voice as steady as possible.

"I really don't know, but we aren't moving,"

Tris tries to go and hit the elevator buttons, but it doesn't work. She realizes at that moment they are stuck in the elevator trying not to alarm Tobias knowing his fear of confinement.

"Hello, Hi we are stuck in the elevator between the 5th and 6th floor. Can you please help us get out?"

"Okay, are you kidding me you need to get us out quicker than that that ridiculous! He hung up on me."

"What did they say?" Tobias says his voice already beginning to sound more strained as he realizes they are stuck in this box. His worst fear becoming a reality and this time he can't escape by conquering it or lowering his heartbeat.

She walks over to him and takes his hand to pull him down and sits on his lap.

"It could be 15 minutes to forty five minutes. "

"Are you kidding?" His breath and voice became shakier as he said the last words.

"Shh Shh, This will be like last time just close your eyes put your arms around me. Give me your hand when I take a breath you takes a breath."

He begins to just concentrate on her breathing and taking a breath when she does not able to focus on anything else just that they are stuck in this small tin box.

"Good, just continue to focus on my breathing. Feel how my heartbeat is nice and steady."

"This sounds familiar, but this time your heart isn't racing Tris. Do I not have the same effect on you anymore?"

"You always have the same effect on me, except this time you aren't my instructor you are my husband who I am pressed against. And I always get the jitters when you are pressed up against me just now I want it with far less clothes."

She says this and realizes what she meant and begins to blush even though its reality and in till 5 minutes ago they were practically ready do that in this elevator her abnegation side still comes out. One of the many fun side effects of being a divergent you can never really shed your former faction good or bad.

"Tris that sounds amazing, but I can't even think about that right now."

He says this with a shaky breath and pulls her tighter into his arms. After another ten minutes of waiting they feel the elevator begin to move, and one phone with Tris yelling and cursing.

She hears Tobias say "Thank God"

She holds his hand the entire they stay in the elevator and then leads them to their room. When he gets inside he falls on the couch and takes a deep breath. She gives him some water and they just sits there in silence her knowing talking right now is not what Tobias needs, he needs to just clear out his mine.

"I am going to take a shower." He kisses her head and walks into the main bathroom.

As she hears the water go on an idea of going into the shower and being with him under the hot water and kissing and touching him runs through her mind. She knows they took a bath together last night, but anything sexual they done so far have been started by him. Its time she took control and show she was dauntless she was brave and start something. She grabs the silk robe from last night takes everything else off, and then quietly on tip toes walks into the bathroom to surprise him. Dropping the robe she opens the door and a surprised Tobias looks at her.

"Is there room for one more in here?"

"For you there is always room for one more."

He dips his head down and kisses her bringing her under the steaming hot water. His hands beginning to wander down her naked back towards her backside caressing it all thoughts of the elevator and the torture he just went through forgotten once he saw her naked body in the shower. She begins to kiss his ear, throat his whole body, her hands wandering all over him. Tobias is gasping while he touches her everywhere not able to believe how much he can want her all the time his appetite never sated. His hands begins to works his way down to between her legs when he hears her whisper

"Make love to me right now."

He picks her up and hikes the her legs around his body it's a little tricky because the whole time she is kissing him, biting his neck, his ear, combined with the slickness of their bodies it takes a second for him to get her up around his body. He then props her up against the wall of the shower and slides into her hearing a gasp as he goes in, and then a moan from her as she closes her eyes. He can't get over how good she feels so warm and tight and like a home for him as he slides into her center. He begins to move into her as the water pounds against him not caring caught up in the moment as bathroom begins to steam more not sure if it's from them or the hot shower. As he moves in and out of her he feels her nails rake across his entire back marking him from the top of his back where the dauntless flames, across the abnegation hands, down the cantor scales, across erudite eye, to the amity tree. Her moans and his cries fill the bathroom, desperate to want to make her feel good he knows he can't with his fingers because he knows he will drop her. He begins to kiss her his tongue massaging hers, and traveling downwards across her neck then he feels her wall tighten around him he usually only feels this if he is going down on her or using his fingers. He keeps going when he hears Tris beg him "please faster, harder don't stop,"

Eager to oblige he keeps going in till he feel her begin to quiver more her panting and then a long moan as he feels her cum around him. A few thrusts later he meets his end as he comes apart inside her. She slides down barely able to stand.

"I guess maybe we should shower now."

When they are done showering and laying in bed. She bolts up

"What time is it?"

"1 am."

"I was supposed to take my pill 4 hrs ago."

XO

R/R


	14. Chapter 15

**A/N **

**So I know some of you guys are expecting her to be pregnant right after forgetting the pill, but I want to keep a sense of realism that just because you take your pill late you don't get pregnant. If this was true there would be a whole lot more pregnancies in the world. I wanted to use this as a foreshadowing for events ahead and also for a talk. You guys will have to wait for the whole pregnancy part I want to keep them still in this honeymoon stage for a bit and have a little more fun. Thanks for the clarification from my reviews that you liked the honey. I just thought even Tris and Tobias have their sweet moments. Hope You Guys are enjoying the story! I never thought I would get this many reviews, follows, and favorites nor did I think this story would go where it is with this many chapters.**

Tris jumps off the bed and runs into the bathroom and quickly takes her pill with the water before walking back inside.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes the doctor said it's better to take it at the same time so I don't get the side effects as badly, but as long I take it as soon I remember I am fine. And of course if I start missing consecutive days of it then we are in trouble."

"Okay, just remember to be careful to take it. We don't need to add a baby into the mixture. Set an alarm if you have to on your phone." He kisses the side of her head.

"Have you thought about us having kids ever?"

He takes him time answering. "Honestly Tris not really we are way too young at this point in our lives I am only 19 and you are only 17. The thought of having a child right now scares the hell out of me. I just want you right now and call me selfish, but I don't want to have to share you with anyone else. Why have you?"

She plays with the bottom of her shirt not wanting to look into his eyes. "Sometimes I think about it not now obviously, but I imagine what it would be like to have a little boy that is the exact miniature of you and it makes my heart flutter. I know we are not clearly even close to being ready to have a baby I don't want to be a teenage mother, but one day maybe."

She looks up at Tobias and sees a look of fear pass through his eyes. "What?"

"Part of me of is scared to ever have a baby because of what happen to me as a kid. I didn't have the best parental figures in my life with Marcus and Evelyn as parents. What happens if I become like Marcus and hit out child or do some of the other things he did to me as a child? I never want to do that to you or our child Tris. I am scared no matter how much older we are I can become like that."

"Tobias, you are not your parents you would never hurt me or our children one day. You are a better person then either them could ever be. You will be an amazing father because you have an enormous, generous heart, and the greatest person I know. And I would never let that happen because I believe in you"

She kisses him lightly and pulls him into bed, and just holds him in till he falls asleep. She knows that she will need to be careful to always take her birth control because as much as she knows she is nowhere near ready for a child, Tobias is even further off from ready the emotional damage his father did goes so deep its unimaginable. She holds him and silently cries for the little boy that is still locked inside who is so damaged hoping one day she can help heal him. She dries her eyes not to let Tobias see and curls up next to him falling asleep to a time where Tobias won't live in the shadows of his past

A/N I know this was ultra-short, but I feel like they need this talk with out the smut. I kind of have an idea for a new story where its present day Chicago and Tris is in an abusive relationship with Peter when she meets a young stranger who is a cop named Four. Let me know what you think or ideas you have for this story or the new one I am developing.


End file.
